


Ease Down

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's exhausted, but he needs something more than he needs rest and he has the suspicion that Kyo will help him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crabbyhands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crabbyhands).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Sad Lisa" by 36 Crazyfists

_“You’re always in a rush, or else you’re too exhausted to have a proper conversation. Soon enough, the long hours, the traveling, the broken sleep have all crept into your being and become part of you, so everyone can see it, in your posture, your gaze, the way you move and talk.”  
— Kazuo Ishiguro, Never Let Me Go_

 

Kaoru swiped his hand over his eyes, exhaustion written all over his face. The lines of his face were taut, the look in his eyes hardened in a manner that had most of the crew avoiding him, and his hands shook slightly when he wasn't playing his guitar. Every ounce of his stage performance was still flawless, perfection wrapped up inside the enigma that he was. But everything else was going to hell in the proverbial basket.

Currently, he sat quietly on the bench in the hotel lobby, his bag clutched between his legs, his head bowed in the hope that no one would realize who he was and come tromping up while he was in such a mood. For a few moments, someone paused their steps and he wearily raised his head. But rather than them coming toward him, despite the fact that they were wearing a Dir en grey shirt, the person simply smiled, raised their hand for a moment and then continued onward. Thankful, Kaoru gave his own little wave and eased himself back into his prior position. Sometimes it was something simple like that that kept him from hating the life he'd adopted. Outside the world of a rockstar looked glamorous, but inside it was incredibly different. Not all bad, but definitely not all glamor and fun either.

Nora came back toward him, holding several keycards in her hand. The others were still outside, gathering their things, but Kaoru had nearly bolted from the bus when it'd come time to get off, not wanting another second in the contraption. It had become his cage in the past few days, something built to entrap him and hold him. He stood and accepted the card when she handed it to him, but when she didn't let go, he glanced up, a questioning look on his face.

"There weren't many rooms left tonight. You'll all have to share, as will the crew."

Kaoru shrugged. "It's fine." He took the card from her and glanced at the number. An idea formed in his mind even as he opened his mouth to speak the next words, a little glimmer of hope sliding through him. "Put Kyo with me."

She nodded and headed out toward the bus, Kaoru making his way toward the elevators as she left.

The voyage to the room didn't take very long at all as it was only the third floor and he was just across the hall from the elevator. Once he was inside, he made quick work of heading into the shower, making sure to leave the door to the bathroom open for Kyo to know he was welcome to come and use the toilet if he needed. No reason to leave his bandmate uncomfortable just because he was impatient to be clean.

It wasn't long before Kaoru heard the sounds of Kyo entering the room, his bag hitting the floor and the sound of bed springs and then shoes hitting the floor. A few more moments and then there was a gentle tap on the door. "Hey... ah, may I-"

"That's why I left the door open," Kaoru returned, a soft laugh leaving him as he continued scrubbing. The scent of his body wash was already filling the room, the air sticky from the hot water.

The sounds of Kyo opening the toilet lid and voiding his bladder came for a few moments before the other flushed and then settled on the lid of the toilet. "So... Nora said you asked for me?"

"I did." Kaoru provided no further explanation, simply finishing washing off and then shutting off the shower. He moved the curtain back, heedless of the fact that Kyo was seated right in full view of him. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off, watching Kyo's interested gaze roam over his body. The other had never been shy enough to look away from something he wanted to see when it was offered to him and it was something Kaoru had been counting on. Stepping out, Kaoru intentionally bent over to dry his legs so Kyo had a good view of his behind. Once he straightened, he headed right for the door, dropping the towel on the floor and stepping up to the sink to do a bit of shaving and whatnot. 

Kyo stood then, shedding his clothing without closing the door either, something Kaoru had learned long ago meant more than it would have with anyone else. A smirk slid over his lips as he tugged the razor over his face. "Be quick," he offered as he rinsed the blade, "I'm waiting."

A laugh left the vocalist then. "Oh, so you assume you're just gonna get me in your bed then?"

Kaoru leaned forward, examining the job he'd just done on shaving the bits of his face he wanted clean-shaven and then splashed water on his face to remove the rest of the foam. "Assume nothing, you're radiating it. I just get what I want in the process."

Kyo didn't bother saying anything else, simply getting into the shower as Kaoru continued grooming himself.

Time slid past as Kaoru finished up brushing his teeth and taking his multi-vitamins before he went to his bag and got out a bottle of lube and condoms. Settling them aside, he pulled back the covers and slid onto the bed. The shower was still going and Kaoru grew more and more impatient as he waited, finally reaching for the lube himself, going about rubbing it over his entrance and then pushing his fingers into his body with a soft sigh.

By the time Kyo got out of the shower and made his way into the bedroom, Kaoru had three fingers buried inside himself and his cock was straining eagerly away from his body. Kyo just watched him for a while before finally dropping his towel and coming to kneel between the other's outstretched legs. He leaned over and grasped a condom, opening it and then rolling it over his already hardened length. Bowing his head, he slid his tongue over Kaoru's cock a few times, sucking the head before he drew himself back up and retrieved the lube from Kaoru's other hand, applying some.

Casting the bottle aside, Kyo gently removed Kaoru's hand out of his way, replacing the guitarist's fingers with his cock, sliding in with one smooth movement. Groaning faintly, he began to move, the feeling of Kaoru's body around his dick feeling utterly amazing. He moved so that he could lean down and take one of Kaoru's dark nipples into his mouth, lightly sucking on it as the guitarist moved beneath him, eagerly thrusting back up toward him again and again.

Kyo shifted, burying his face against Kaoru's neck as he gave up on the pace they'd set and started to thrust quickly, his excitement hard to damper for the time being. He breathed out a couple of grunting moans and then shifted a bit more upright to gain more power to what he was doing. 

Kaoru's legs drew up closer to his body, allowing Kyo deeper access to his passage, forcing a moan from his own lips. His hips canted slightly and his breath caught before he breathed out, "Like that, fuck, please."

Kyo pounded into him harder, grunting with the effort of how quickly he was going. The bed protested slightly, but neither of them cared as they ramped up toward the end. Reaching down, Kyo grasped the guitarist's cock, stroking him even faster than he was fucking him. Even as he started to cum, he kept up what he was doing, knowing it was so close to gaining Kaoru his own pleasure. 

It took a minute or so more, but when Kaoru finally started to cum, it was the biggest relief he'd felt in a long, long time. For a moment he stiffened and then instantly, he relaxed, easing down against the bed and closing his eyes, a gentle smile on his face.

Kyo pulled himself free of the other's body, removing the condom and then easing himself down next to Kaoru. Sliding his arm over the other's belly, he smiled as he closed his eyes. "Are you still happy this way? With it just being a sometimes thing?"

The guitarist grunted faintly, his hand coming to rest on Kyo's own. "Yeah, I am," he returned, closing his eyes and allowing himself to start to drift off. "Again in the morning?"

A quiet chuckle left Kyo as he too settled in for the night. "Of course. I'd never dream of denying you."

**The End**


End file.
